


Heroes haiku and tanka

by sophinisba



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: haikuathon, Haiku, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything I wrote for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/haikuathon/1422.html">Heroes Haikuathon</a>, November/December 2007.  I tried listing all the pairings but it got ridiculous, so please see chapter headings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Dreams (Molly, Mohinder, Shanti)

**Author's Note:**

> First "chapters" are general audiences, last are mature, with sibling incest (kissing) and implied bestiality.

he calls her sweetness  
or sometimes _little sister_  
and sings her to sleep.

Molly can't find her  
anywhere on the map but  
she meets her in dreams.

Shanti says she's proud  
of the little brother who  
keeps his sisters safe.


	2. Mismatch (Ando/Kimiko)

Ando pictures her  
wearing only high-heeled shoes  
and her own shy smile

while Kimiko dreams  
of mergers, acquisitions  
and a father's love.


	3. Touch (Hiro/Ando)

too many hands and  
too many centuries have  
touched this sword before.

Ando doesn't want  
to share him with princesses,  
heroes, researchers.

he wants Hiro here  
closer than a whispered word  
close as skin on skin.


	4. Confession (Claire/May, Noah)

Please don't be upset.  
I meant to tell you sooner.  
Dad, I met someone.

Someone powerful,  
someone who believes in me  
and helps me believe.

When we're together  
my heart starts fluttering and  
it's like I can fly.

I just gotta say,  
I fucking _love_ cheerleading!  
Oh, and I dumped West.


	5. New and Improved (Claire/West)

West disassembled,  
reprogrammed and rebuilt, makes  
a better boyfriend.

Just as good a fuck  
but no longer stalking me.  
Thanks for your help, Zach!


	6. Irresponsible (Mohinder/OFC)

Professor Suresh  
left in the middle of term,  
that heartless bastard.

How the hell am I  
supposed to learn without his  
inspiring presence?


	7. Practice (Maya/Sylar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 tanka

You don't have to choose  
between power and control.  
I'll teach you how to  
make your anger a weapon,  
precision-timed and perfect.

Here, practice with me.  
It's okay, I won't fight back,  
even if it hurts.  
In fact, I won't even mind.  
Come on, have your way with me.


	8. Insaciable, Indomable (Maya/Alejandro)

My parents and I  
never could keep my sister's  
tongue under control.

No rules, no grammar,   
no punishment or reward  
was ever enough.

Sweets and spices blend  
like _moros y cristianos_  
when she stirs them up.

Her tongue dances in  
and out of rhythm between  
English and Spanish.

When she sings love songs  
bachata _is_ bolero,  
rock is reggaetón.

She can't keep them straight:  
male or female, black white brown,  
brother or lover.

She just wants to taste  
it all – forget purity  
or propriety.

Once, to shut her up,  
I closed my mouth over hers,  
bit down on her tongue.

We both tasted blood  
and I ran away from her  
sickening sweet smile.

Now I'm just like her:  
our rewards and punishments  
all bleed into one.


	9. Research Partners (Monica/Maya/Mohinder)

too bad Mohinder  
can't mimic my merengue  
like Monica can.

my hands on her hips  
though she doesn't need a guide—  
she moves flawlessly—

her lips on my lips  
once the music is over  
are almost enough.

meanwhile, he takes notes;  
scientific detachment  
keeps his body still.


	10. Evolution (Eden/Mohinder, Eden/lizard!Mohinder)

It wasn't all lies –  
She really cared for Chandra  
and he cared for her.

She also cared for  
Little Mohinder after  
Chandra went away

She fed him insects.  
She liked the tickle of small  
feet on her bare skin.

When she met the son  
she wished he'd brush his fingers  
across her shoulders

and make her shiver  
just like the lizard, without  
knowing or trying.

But Big Mohinder  
was occupied with searching,  
thinking and grieving.

Lucky for Eden  
she knows how to influence  
hearts and minds and _hands_.

Oh, _evolution_,  
I see now what Chandra meant  
and why he loved you.

Human tongues speaking  
in dazzling diversity  
of accents and tones.

Human tongues licking  
up in between human legs  
_intentionally_.

These instants pay for  
a hundred million years of   
life and death and lies.

For all that, she won't  
give up either Mohinder  
if she can have both.


End file.
